


Destiny Schmestiny

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [103]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author does what he wants, Fix-It, Gen, Sentient Infinity Stones (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing of the intellectual properties herein, and I never will, at least in this reality.Gotta love (hate) those One in the FUCKING morning ideas. Anyway, I had this idea before, and I scrapped it… but I am coming back to it with some alterations. As always, liberties are taken, and I am fucking with things because I want to. Here we go!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Destiny Schmestiny

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of the intellectual properties herein, and I never will, at least in this reality. 
> 
> Gotta love (hate) those One in the FUCKING morning ideas. Anyway, I had this idea before, and I scrapped it… but I am coming back to it with some alterations. As always, liberties are taken, and I am fucking with things because I want to. Here we go!

  
  
  


Tony Stark blinked softly as he looked at the scepter and the tesseract, glancing back and forth between the two artefacts that had caused all of the headaches for the last day or so. He frowned when he looked at the scepter, and tilted his head. 

  
  


_ “They are going to abuse me. Use me for their own designs. Please… do not let them.” _ A voice said to Tony, and he made a soft hum in his throat, and the voice continued.  _ “They will abuse my brother, as well, the one you call the tesseract. The ones who hold me are not whom they appear to be. _ ” It said, and Tony frowned. 

  
  


“Huh…” Tony mumbled to himself, and before they could leave with the scepter, he got up. “Alright!” He said, with a dramatic slap of his hands. “I think, and really, everyone should listen when I lay my idea’s out, they are the best.” He started, before shaking himself. “Anyway, the glowstick of destiny stays here. Right smack in the middle of one of the most heavily secure places in New York? Yeah, not going anywhere. Good plan? Great plan. Jarvis, honey, if you’d be so kind.” He said, mostly all in one breath. 

  
  


So surprised were the agents that were about to leave with the scepter, they did not have time to react before the suitcase was snatched by some arms from the ceiling, and it was taken away… who knows where. 

  
  


“Stark, what the hell was that?” Fury said… furiously, and Tony gave him one of his bright grins. 

  
  


“That was me doing exactly what I said. In my house, you know… kinda something I can do.” The billionaire said, taking a sip of his drink after picking it up again, and then going over to the tesseract’s suitcase, and opening it up. He took it into his hand, and everyone stepped back, but he hummed in thought. 

  
  


“Friend Tony… I would put that down.” Thor said, and Tony shook his head softly. 

  
  


“Mmmnope.” Tony said, and then gave it a soft squeeze, before he was swallowed into a fuzzy blue portal and appeared next to Thor and Loki. “Oh man… that is such a rush, and so cool.” He said with a gentle chuckle, before he tossed the cube a bit in his hand, and then he tilted his head. “Sure thing, pal.” He said, and then he bounced it in his hand again, and on the second trip into the air the cube was tugged by a ceiling hand. 

  
  


Tony then leaned on his counter, sipping his drink obnoxiously, before he looked at Thor, and then Loki, then back to Thor. “You know, your brother has rather startling green eyes. I thought they were blue, when he was… you know, threatening me.” He said, and Thor looked at Loki sharply. 

  
  


“I find it hurtful that a mortal would notice it before you did, brother.” Loki said dryly, and he leaned back onto the counter he was against, having moved while Thor was otherwise surprised. He was then gently assisted in drinking the scotch that Tony had presented him. “Hmmm… is that caramel and honey?” He asked with a gentle smack to his lips. 

  
  


“Oh, very sensitive palate. Lovely.” Tony said, and then there were more surprises was he uncuffed Loki, and handed him the drink. They made a soft toast and then started to talk, as if the last few hours had not happened, at all. Then Happy came in, with a plethora of security guards, and Tony gave him a grin. “Happster! All of the stuffy suits are not welcome. Please escort them out, I would do it… but I am having a drink.” He said, and Happy blinked, looked at the state of the penthouse, and his boss and long time friend, and nodded. Then, he did just that, moving with the guards to escort the SHIELD agents out of the building. 

  
  


“Stark.” Natasha started, and Tony looked at her, tilting his head softly, and his eyes were calculating. “You’ve been compromised. Step away from Loki.” She said, and he chuckled heartily, putting his drink down when it started to get too much. 

  
  


Loki, for his part, took another sip of his drink, before he swirled it gently. “I assure you, little spider, that I have done nothing to Anthony.” The trickster god said, taking another sip with a pleased hum. “The scepter does not work on him, his heart is protected by what resides in it.” He said with a nod, and when he frowned that his drink was empty, it was filled from behind. 

  
  


“The first one was a single malt from a private distiller. This one is Johnny Walker, Black Label.” Tony said, and they both shared another soft, silent toast before drinking. 

  
  


“While far too… weak in terms of inebriating content for a god such as myself, the complexity of flavor is a delight.” Loki said, and Tony grinned. 

  
  


“Oh, I gotta take you to Italy, reindeer games. The food there is to die for!” Tony said, then he cleared his throat. “Jay, if it’s open, see about getting at least one of everything from Del Posto.”

  
  
  


_ “As you request, Sir. Anything else?” _ Jarvis asked, and Tony hummed in thought. 

  
  


“Yeah, get Pepper to set up a press conference. I want everyone to know just what went down today.” Tony said, and again that calculating gleam was in his eyes. He then paused and poured Bruce a drink, the man and god eyeing each other warily, but then they also shared a silent toast. 

  
  


Fury glared softly, crossing his arms and growling gently. It did not affect those sharing a drink, and he twitched when Tony popped open an imported beer and gave it to Thor, who took a sip and spoke of its deliciousness. “So, what is your plan then, Stark?” Fury said after a little bit, the only one that was allowed to stay according to Tony. 

  
  


“Hmm? Oh! It’s super simple, really.” Tony started, putting his glass away. “I am going to do whatever the  _ fuck _ I want, and Mr. gold and green stays with me.” He said with a grin, turning to Thor. “How does your pirate daddy deal with the whole… mentally compromised thing?” He asked, and it took Thor a moment before he spoke. 

  
  


“I do… not know, Man of Iron.” Thor started, stroking his chin after taking a gentle sip of his beer. “I would speak with Heimdall first, I think.” He said, and Loki snorted softly into his glass. 

  
  


When he finished his drink, because he was savoring it, he spoke gently. “Odin will not care for my mental fortitude.” Loki said, looking sharply at Thor. “I am not a warrior, so clearly I am weak. I will be made an example of, and again it will show that my Seiðr is proof of said weakness.” He said with a huff, and when he was about to speak there was a soft cackle of energy in the middle of the room. 

  
The heroes braced themselves, and the energy took the form of golden strings of magic. In the next instant a beautiful, if matronly woman, appeared. Her face was set in determination, and she was not alone, either. There were three women with her, each adorned in golden-white armor, with weapons that just screamed lethality. She finally turned enough and her eyes locked with Loki, and he took a soft inhale. 

  
  


She came over to him and his face was in her hands, and then her forehead against his, and his eyes closed as he took a shuddering breath. “My little lotus… oh, you have been found.” She whispered, and Loki took another breath before he collapsed into her. Fury had his gun trained on the women, and Natasha and Clint were aiming at the older woman. The last two did that for a good of five seconds, and then Thor growled as thunder rolled overhead. 

  
  


“You are threatening my **mother** , and it is only our recent victory together that I have not shown you just how mortal you are.” Thor near bellowed. His voice was amplified by his natural Seiðr, which had Natasha and Clint lowering their weapons, Fury doing the same when the three women turned to him. One had an honest to god crossbow, and the bolt in it looked like it would pin him to the wall… behind the first one. 

  
  


Tony led the two Asgardians to a rather lovely couch, and then got some water for the both of them. He then turned and made his way to the rest of the Avengers. “Alright. So, you can all leave now.” He said with a rather neutral expression. “I have the light of my life coming home soon, as well as some cleaning and repair crews. So, skedaddle.” He made a shoo’ing motion with his hands, and just as Fury was about to say something, there was a blade at his neck from one of the warrior women. He hadn’t even seen her move.

  
  


“The Lord of Iron has bid you a command, I suggest you do as he has said.” The woman said, her voice was sharp and commanding. Fury glared again, it seemed to be his default setting, before he nodded sharply and went off with his side of the Avengers. Yet, as was commonplace for the spy, he had to have the last word. 

  
  


“Dr. Banner, our offer still stands.” Fury said, referring to the protection from Ross. Bruce nodded and then the trio left, and Tony turned to the woman with a small smile. 

  
  


“Thank you, honestly.” He said, and the woman nodded sharply, before she went to stand with the other two next to the couch. Tony went over to Bruce and leaned on the counter. “I hope you’re not going to take them for their bullshit, you know I can do so much better for you and mean green.” He said with a wink. “Ross won’t know what hit him… squirmy little fuck that he is.” Tony said, and Bruce chuckled softly. 

  
  
  


~DS~

  
  


Tony blinked once again as he was looking in the mirror, his chest… it was healed. Not like, surgery and scars and the like, but actually healed with magic. The queen, because of course she was a damned queen, had thanked him for keeping Loki safe and offering him sanctuary, with honest to goodness healing. He’d have to figure something out to power the armor, probably a harness for the arc reactor, but he didn’t need it to live anymore. Pepper had been pissed at him, but they made up that night. If she was caressing his chest, between kisses and what have you, well… bonus. 

  
  


He offered his home to the queen and her children, and the Valkyries. Oh, yeah, that's what the warrior women were. The queen’s personal guard, or something, which again… super awesome. They offered to teach Pepper how to fight, so that she could always protect herself when her ‘Lord of Iron’ was not around. He was not so silently digging the title, too. Queen Frigga would be staying with Loki and her guard in his tower, while Thor went back to Asgard to talk with pirate daddy. The scepter and tesseract would be staying on Earth, and Tony would make sure they would not be snatched away. 

  
  


Speaking of, he had to go speak with the cube and glowstick, as well. He had spoken to them in his dreams, more like they thanked him… but, he wanted to do it in person, this time. Wasn’t that a weird ass thing, too. Eh, it was what it was. Crazy shit going down, just another week in the life of Ironman, honestly. He made his way to his lab, and then blinked when he heard some soft static, before he made a sharp hiss, but Jarvis was already on it. Arms appeared from the ceiling and floor, and if they were attached to the last of the remaining Stark Miniguns, then well… so be it. 

  
  


A woman stepped out, the portal still behind her, but she blinked at the guns that were already in full spin, ready to fire. “Yeah, we don’t do that. There is a little thing called knocking.” Tony said, his suit already folding around him, one of the reactors attached quickly for that. “You have about ten seconds to explain before Jarvis goes Hal on you.” He said, and the woman blinked and looked at him. Her gaze was that of surprise, yet there was no hostility. 

  
  


“I am the keeper of the Time Stone.” She said, an amulet glowing green on her chest for a moment. “I apologize for my abrupt intrusion, but there are two more Infinity stones here, I was… curious.” She said, and he walked over to where the scepter and cube rested. “I mean not to take them, and I fear I'd be torn asunder before the attempt was made.” She said, portal closer, but the turrets still followed her. 

  
  


Tony was about to speak when he tilted his head, as if listening to something. “Jay, retract the armor. Also, work on a harness for the reactor.” He said, and then walked over to the scepter. “Mr. sunshine here says you can be trusted.” The engineer said, before taking a gauntlet and using it’s artillery grade laser to slice through the protective covering of the scepter, holding the infinity stone. 

  
  


“It seems you are chosen by destiny, and the infinity stones, Mr. Stark.” The bald lady said, and Tony scoffed. 

  
  


“Nah, I am apparently helping avoid destiny, which… cool.” Tony said, and then picked up the mind stone with a hum, looking it over. “Yeah, sunshine totally works for you.” He mumbled, before the stone seemed to pulse in delight. Totally weird, but totally awesome. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, another thing with the stones. Not quite as personified as my previous bout with them, but there you go. As usual, I wanted to add more, but… the muse, and work. December was a shit month. I hope it can be enjoyed! Stay safe, and Happy New Year, everyone. 


End file.
